When I'm Gone
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: What happens when Brendan Brady is arrested and jailed wrongfully for a murder he didn't even commit.Will the people he loves believe he's innocent? Will he ever prove that he's that innocent.  Stendan storyline plus Silas storyline  :D
1. Chapter One Visiting Day

**Chapter One Visiting Day**

He couldn't wrap his head around it, and how could he? One minute he's rejecting the love of his life to keep his son close to him then the next thing he even knows it, he's been arrested for a murder he didn't even commit. Luckily, he had two people on his side (Lynsey and Cheryl) that had no doubt in their minds that Brendan Brady was innocent (in this case). He had been in jail six month now with no sign of him getting out. His lawyers were doing there best to get the charges dropped, but with the evidence they had on Brendan there was no sign of the charges being dropped anytime soon. Brendan had tried, tried, over and over again to tell the police he was innocent, but they didn't believe him. Their only response was 'If you're innocent Mr. Brady, why was Ms. Wilson dead body in the boot of your car?' Brendan knew why and he had told them why and who the real murderer was Silas Blissett. The bastard had set him up, and he walked straight into the trap, too. At the time, the only thing go through his mind as he read the note that was left on his car was that he need to get to Lynsey as soon as possible. Now looking back, he had wondered why he thought Lynsey had written that letter. She would have called or gone to find him (right?), but he didn't know. All he could think about was the fact he was arrested and jailed wrongly, and the fact that he may never see the ones he loved the most ever again, his children, Cheryl, and Stephen. Even though, Stephen had told him numerous times that they were through Brendan still couldn't help it. Who wouldn't love that five foot nine man with blue eyes that he could get lost in? He hadn't seen Stephen since the night of his outburst when he threatened Rae's life for outing him to his son. He wished he could go back in time and stop himself from making that mistake after all it wasn't Rae's fault. What happen that day wasn't her fault nor was it Stephen's who Brendan had tried blaming it on. No. It was his fault if he had just come clean when Declan had first came into town he wouldn't be where he was now. If he had told Declan about Stephen and him, Silas would have never talk to Rae and Rae wouldn't have out-ed him and he wouldn't have threatened her life in front of half the town. He could have been safe at home trying to start a life with Stephen. He tried not to think about that man, but no matter what he did he found his mind drifting back to Stephen. Brendan had sent a letter to asking him to come to see him in jail, but Ste never showed. His sister had visited several of times, but never Stephen. Visiting day had come again, and once again no Ste, but instead he walked into the visiting room to see his sister who was wiping away tears. He walks up to her and gives her a hug.

"Hey love." Cheryl said trying to fight back the tears. Brendan hated seeing his sister like that, but more importantly he hated that he was the reason why. They both pulled away and sat down at the same time.

"How are you? Are you eating? Are you sleeping right?" she, as usual, ambushed her brother with the same questions every time she would come to visit.

"Cheryl, it's jail not the Buckingham Palace." Brendan tried to joke.

"Brendan…"

"I'm sorry… I know bad joke, but really that's all I have left is my humor." He stated as he tried to hide the tears from Cheryl.

"Oh love"

Brendan cleared his throat and quickly changed the topic. "So, how's the bar?"

"Okay I guess." Cheryl replied.

"Business is good?"

Cheryl only nodded her head yes. They sat in silence for a minute or two. Cheryl was the first to break the silence.

"Ste is back working at the bar." She said softly.

Brendan looked at her in disbelief. "Wha?"

"Yeah."

"That's…Umm…good"

"He told me you wrote him."

"Yeah I did, how is he?"

" He also told me he wants nothing to do with you." Cheryl said ignoring her brother's question.

Brendan cleared his throat again, " Well,"

"Sweetie, you have to give him time."

"Does he think I killed Rae?"

" Yes, unfortunately he does."

Brendan closed his eyes the moment he heard the answer, "Greaaat." He said sarcastically.

"Brendan, you have to give him time, and he'll come around."

" I don't think so… I messed up big this time with him."

" Brendan your innocent though, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Cheryl you don't understand, okay. The day Declan came into town I told Stephen I loved him and that he should start trusting me more. We were going to try for a relationship and then what do I do? I walked away from him not ever an hour later."

" You did it because you didn't want to loose you kids, and Stephen understands that."

Brendan let out a breath of air in angry, " Cheryl, please stop. Just stop."

"Brendan, I know you're mad right know, and you really shouldn't be worried about Stephen you should be focusing on the case."

"What there to focus on, Cheryl? Uhh? The police already think they have the right guy. "

"I know I just wish we could just find out who really killed all those woman."

"Oh I already know who did it." Brendan stated.

" Brendan, don't you dare."

"It was Silas, he did this, Cheryl and I know for a fact that he's the one who is framing me."

"Brendan, stop none of this is helping you, you need to stop listening to Lynsey, okay. She's nut-bag."

" Cheryl, Lynsey isn't lying, okay. Silas is the one who is a nut-bag. He's framing me because I caught on to his game. I went after him and threaten him."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Brendan, why am I just now finding this out?"

"Mainly because any time Lyns and I would start talking about him you would go crazy on us."

Before Cheryl could respond to anything that was said a guard interrupted them.

"Brady! You got another visit."

"Wha?" He and Cheryl both questioned as the look toward the entrance. Just then five foot nine, blue eyed, brunette haired man walked into the visiting room.

Brendan couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe his eyes. Stephen was there right in front of him. At first, he thought his mind was playing a tricks on him, but it wasn't Cheryl saw him too. Cheryl quickly stood up, "Ste?"

"Hiya Cheryl," the young man said.

"Stephen," Brendan stated in disbelief. "What…what are you here?"

"You didn't really think I wouldn't come did ya?" Ste questioned.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Cheryl began saying as she gathered her things. She leaded over to Brendan and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye, "Take care love." She told her brother.

"Yea."

"Bye, Stephen." She said to the young man and with that she exited the room.

After Cheryl left, Stephen took seat across from Brendan. They sat in silence for several minutes neither of them knew what to say. Brendan could see the pain in Ste's eyes. He could see that Stephen being here in front of him in his prison uniform was upsetting the man he loves.

"You didn't have to come, Stephen."

"Didn't I?" he asked. "The letter you sent me seemed very clear."

"I'm glad you came."

"Yeah I bet. What do you want from me, Brendan?"

" We haven't seen or spoken to each other in over a month and you just want to cut to the chase?"

"Exactly, why am I here?"

Before saying anything, Brendan looked around the room to see how many people were watching them. Two guards on the other side of the room had their eyes glued on the two men. Brendan turned his attention back on to Stephen. " I love you, Stephen. I hope you know that."

Stephen let out a sigh, " Is that why you want me to come down here, so that you can try fill my head with lies again?"

"I'm not lying, Stephen. I love you that hasn't changed. Don't you feel the same?"

"At one point I did, but…"

"No buts, Ste. Do you love me or not."

"You killed my best mate."

Brendan closed his eyes in frustration, " I didn't kill Rae."

"Wow even till the very end you lie."

"I'm NOT lying," Brendan said while raising his voice.

"What you think you can scare me into believing ya?"

"No…(he pauses to take a breath) look at me Stephen, I know I've hurt you in the past, but I would never touch a women let only kill one."

"You hated Rae, though."

"Hate is a strong word. I didn't hate her just disliked her."

"And why would that be."

"Cause she could the one thing that could never do for you."

"What?"

"Make you happy and she knew that I couldn't do that for ya. She knew that I wasn't good for ya and that I wasn't strong enough to stand up and be the person you need me to be." Stephen didn't know what to say.

" I didn't kill her." Brendan said hoping this time Stephen would believe him.

" I wish I could believe, but everyone knows that Brendan Brady will do or say anything to get his way."

" What am I supposed to do here, Stephen?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all and if this is why you want me to come down here. We're done." Stephen said as he tried to get up to leave, but Brendan stops him by grabbing his hand.

" I swear on my children's lives, Ste I DID NOT kill Rae. Silas Blissett is setting me up."…

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two Lies

**Disclaimer I don't not own the characters in this story.**

(**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update I've been kind of busy with homework lately. I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise you guys anything luckily my Christmas break starts the third week of December. So I'll most likely have more time to write then until next time, through, enjoy this chapter :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on When I'm Gone.<strong>

" If this is why you want me to come down here. We're done."Stephen said as he began to get up to leave, but Brendan stops him by grabbing his hand.

"I swear on my children's lives, Stephen. I DID NOT kill Rae, Silas Blissett is setting me up."

** Chapter Two Lies**

* * *

><p>" What?" Stephen asked.<p>

"Silas is the real murderer." Brendan stated while still maintaining the grip he had on Stephen.

"Let go of me." Ste demanded.

"Not until you sit down and hear me out."

Just then one of the guard came up to the two men and asked, " Is there a problem here?" Brendan let go of Ste's hand and leaned back in his chair.

" Not all. Right, Ste?" Brendan asked while glaring him in down. Stephen was hesitant to say anything at first, and Brendan could see that. "Stephen, tell the man that we're just having a nice chat."

" Um… yeah everything is fine." Stephen said.

" Are you sure?" the guard asked again.

"Yeah." He replied as he took a seat again.

" Watch yourself, Brady." The guard warned.

'Yup." Brendan replied without even looking at the prison guard. The guard left the two men to talk.

" Thank you."

" Don't thank me, Brendan. I'm only staying because I want to know why you think Silas is the real murder?"

"I know I sound crazy by saying this, and I thought the same when Lynsey was trying to convince me of it."

'Well I'm glad you know it's crazy, Brendan."

"Don't let his age fool you, Stephen. The man is a psycho."

"Why would that old man have any reason to kill Rae and all other those woman?"

" Hints the word psycho, Ste. Who knows what is going through that mind."

" Do you really think I am buying this?"

" Stephen, look if you don't believe me then go ask Lynsey, she'll tell ya." Brendan told him. At the moment, Ste looked into Brendan's eyes and that he was being sincere.

"Even if you're telling the truth, what are you going to do about it? If Silas is this psycho killer and he's setting you up. You're going to need evidence."  
>" I know I'm working on that."<p>

" For here?"

"Stephen, you know me I have my ways." Brendan stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

"That's easier said that."

"Just trust me."

"I did that once before and look where that got me." Stephen simply stated.

"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry, Brendan."

Brendan ignored Stephen's last comment, "So, are you going to see Lynsey?" Before Ste could answer they were interrupted again by another prison guard, "Visiting hours are over, wrap it up." He called out to everyone that was in the room.

Ste got up from the chair, " I don't know." He said in response to Brendan's question.

" You believe me though, right?"

" I'll see later, Brendan. Take care of yourself." Ste said as he walked away toward the exit.

"Stephen, wait will ya?" Brendan called out to the brunette haired man, but Stephen kept on walking away. One the guards came up to Brendan and started pushing him out of the visiting room. " Come on, let's go, back to your cell you go." The elderly man stated.

Stephen couldn't get out the prison fast enough. He was so confused by what Brendan had told him, _ 'Could anything Brendan told me be true?' _he asked himself. Why did Brendan Brady have this hold on him, it drove him crazy. Brendan didn't have to say much to get Stephen to do what he wanted. This time though, Stephen had a feeling that Brendan wasn't trying to mess with his head. After his conversation with him, Ste could see that Brendan was trying to get him to believe him. If Brendan was telling him the truth, and if Silas is this psycho killer that Brendan was saying he was, what could he do about it? _'Should you to see Lynsey?' _he asked himself. _'What could she possible tell me? What that Brendan Brady innocent? And if she does so what there is evidence against Brendan. He's the one who kill my best mate and all those other women! Right?' _He kept on asking this for hours. I felt so confused, and it was because of Brendan. He had two options. Option one, go see Lynsey and ask her about what she know about Silas or option two, do nothing and forget about this 'Silas' business and risk letting what may be a innocent man serve time in jail for a crime didn't commit.

An hour had past and Ste found himself in front of Brendan flat. Pacing back and forth debating on whether he should knock or not. _'Okay. You here now just knock." _He told himself as he stand in front of the door. He raises his left hand, formed it into a fist, but he could make himself knock._ ' I'm such an idiot. What if Brendan is lying to me, and if I go ask Lynsey about Silas? She probably not going to know what the hell I'm talking about…but what if Brendan is telling the truth?"_ Suddenly, Ste could here a man and woman fighting. Ste know those voice it was Lynsey fighting Silas. Ste slow made his way to the staircase and peered over to see the two.

Ste could see Silas pulling Lynsey closer to him and whispered something to Lynsey

"I swear to God, Silas. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to expose you to everyone in this town as the true psycho that you are."

Before Silas had response he had notice that Stephen had been watch and went straight into the inoncent old man act, "Lynsey, Dear what is the matter with you here I was thinking we moving past all this Murder nonsense. I thought that was clear with the police arrested Brendan Brady for the murders."

"You Bastard your setting Brendan up…." Lynsey said as she slapped Silas across the face. Stephen at that point quickly headed down the stairs and ran over to the two. " Lynsey!" He called out. Lyns and Silas and Lynsey turned their attention toward the voice. When Stephen got close enough he asked, " Is everything okay?" he asked the young woman. Before Lynsey could answer Silas jumped in, " Of course everything is fine…Stephen is it?"

"I don't think I was asking you now was I?"

"Ste what are you doing here?" Lyns asked him as slow pushed Ste away from Silas.

" I need to speak with you."

"What about?"

"It's something Brendan told me."

"You've been to see Brendan?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I was there about an hour again."

"Okay, let go up to the flat." She said as she guided Ste toward the stairs.

"Oh Lynsey, Dear, before you go quick word." Silas said. Lynsey and Ste both stopped dead in their tracks and Lynsey turn to face Silas. " What do you want now, Silas?"

"In private."

Lynsey was hesitant at first, but then turned to Ste and handed him her keys, " Take my keys let yourself into the flat and put on the kettle I'll be up in minutes."

"Are you sure you want to be left alone with him?" Ste asked.

"I'll be fine just going, okay." Lyns stated as she watch Ste walk up the stair and around the corner. She walked back over to Silas, "What the hell do you want?"

"We never did finish our conversation. It would be rude if we left it like that now would it?"

"As far as I'm concern, Silas, we're done." Lynsey stated as she began to walk away again.

"Oh Lynsey dear one more thing…" Lynsey stop walking and Silas talking. "Let's just keep our little game to ourselves we wouldn't want anyone ruining all our fun."

Lynsey turned and faced Silas, "What's wrong you afraid that if I tell Ste everything he believe what I'm tell him?"

" No, it's just I would hate to see something bad happen to him he seems like a good lad."

" Are you threatening his life?"

"Take it as you will, Dear."

"You know if you hurt him. Brendan will come after ya."

"Lynsey do you really think I'm afraid of him?" Silas asked with an evil laugh. " I trust you'll make the right choice?" He asked as he walked away from the young woman.

Lynsey quickly pulled her self together and headed up to her flat. Once she was in the loft she closed the door behind her and locked all three locks that were on it. She paused for a second and let out a sigh of relief and turns her attention toward Stephen who was walking into the living room with two mugs of tea in each hand. She walks over to Stephen and took one of the mugs from Ste's hand. Ste placed his cup on the coffee table and they both took a seat on the couch.

" Wow, that was quick did you find everything okay?"

" Yeah…ugh…you forget that I've been here before."

"Right, yea." She said with a faint smile. "So you went to see, Brendan?"

"Yup." Ste said as he picks his cup up and took a sip then place back on to the table again.

"How did it go?"

Ste let out a sigh then a laugh, "He told me he was innocent."

Just then Silas' word began replaying in Lynsey's mind, '_Let's just keep our little game to ourselves, ourselves, ourselves…' _"Really?" She asked as if she was listening to the man who was sitting right next to her.

"Yeah," Stephen continued. "And he told me that…."he paused as he realize Lynsey's mind was somewhere else. " Lyns?" he questioned.

Lynsey who had return back to the conversation the Ste and her were having, "What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is about Silas isn't it?"

" What no…" She lied.

"What was going on with you and him earlier?"

Silas' words rang out in Lyns' mind again, '_I would hate to see something bad happen to him he seems like a good lad.' _" It was nothing, Ste." she lied

" Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's stop talking about Silas and get back to why you wanted to speak with me, what was that Brendan told you?"

"Uh…well it kind of has to do with Silas."

"It does?" Lynsey asked as if she was shocked.

" Yeah, Brendan thinks Silas is setting him up, and from what I heard earlier you think the same. So does that mean Brendan is telling the truth?" Ste asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Lynsey tell Stephen the truth or will she be forced to lie to him?<strong>

**Meanwhile at Chez Chez, with the 'Double B' in prison things have sure been quite around the bar, could 'Foxy' and Mitzeee be up to no good?**

**Later, Amy may have some news for our dear Stephen.**

**Plus, Silas picks his new target. Could it be Stephen? All this and more on the next chapter of _When I'm Gone._**

Stay tuned. ; D

Tell me what you think of the chapter and what you think is going to happen next?


	3. Chapter Three Secrets

**Author Note:** First, I want to wish everyone who is reading this a belated Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Also, if I'm not able to update before the New Year have a happy and safe New Year's Eve day. Second, I want to apologize for taking so long for updating the story I will try to update every other day if my brain will allow me to. Last, but not least here is chapter three I hope you enjoy. One more thing don't to tell me what you think in review :D 3

No Brendan this chapter but he is mentioned throughout the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three Secrets<strong>

**Chez Chez**

"No you listen to me I don't care how you feel about the plan. If Brady refuses my offer your job is to make him change is mind! You got me," Warren demanded to the other person on the phone. Warren could hear the front door to the bar opening and decided to end to conversation quick. "Just do it!" he finally stated before hanging the phone up. He slow got up from the desk and headed out into the bar area to see Mitzeee in her faux fur white coat with a newly bought form fitting red dress.

"Hey Babe," Warren greeted his girlfriend as he truck his phone into his pocket and walked behind the bar.

"Hiya, you ready to go?" She asked with a big smile.

"Where are we going?"

"You've already forgotten?"

"What are you talking about?"

"OUR lunch date!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"I reminded you this morning before you left."

"Babe, I think I would remember agreeing to go on a lunch date with you."

"Well you did, so…are we going or not?"

"Try not." Warren replied.

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Warren stated.

"Why not?" Mitzeee whined.

"Cause I have a bar to run now haven't I?"

"Can't Cheryl take care of things for hour?"

"No, she's taken the morning off to go see Brendo in jail."

"Then what about the staff should one them be there?"

"Yeah, Ratboy was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago, but he's been a no show."

"Who Ste?"

"Whom else would I be talking about?"

"Well, as he called?"

"No, and where he is it better be a damn good excuse why he hasn't show."

**Brady/Nolan Flat**

"Lyns, what are you not telling me?"

Lynsey didn't know what to do. She had two options if she really thought about it. Option one tell Ste anything about the monster that is Silas Blissett and risk him hurting Ste or even worst Silas going after Ste's family. Or…option two she lies.

"Lynsey, I can see you holding back what is it?"

"Your right I am holding back…but not for the reason you thinking," Lynsey began. "Ste, I hate to be the one to do this, but…"

"But what?"

"I have no clue what Brendan is talking about."

"What?" Ste asked puzzled. "But I saw the way you were with Silas earlier, and that wasn't nothing."

"…Ste…what you saw earlier had nothing to do with Brendan."

"Really, then what was it about?"

"You have to just trust me."

"As Silas threaten you? Is that why you're acting this way?"

Before Lynsey could answer her phone started ringing, "Ste, I have to take this it's my work." She said as she put up her phone and walked into the other room.

"Mm… yeah go head."

_(In the other room)_ "What the hell do want Silas?"

"We need to speak, Lynsey."

"I don't know if you realized this or not, but you just called me."

"In person, Dear."

"Now?"

"Our usual spot." Silas finally said as he hung the phone.

"No, wait Sil…Crap!" Lynsey exclaimed. Lynsey hung the phone and took a deep breath before returning back into the living room. "Hey," she stated to Ste.

"Hey…so…mm…everything okay?"

"No, actually they need me to come right away. I told I'd be there in ten minutes." Lynsey explained while she gathered her things. She grabbed her purse and jacket from the kitchen table then began to head toward the front door followed by Ste.

"Lynsey, what about this Silas stuff?" Ste asked as she opened the door hinting at Ste to leave.

"Ste, take my advice…forget about Silas. Forget about everything Brendan has said and forget about what you saw… and if you can't. Just think of everything as one of Brendan's skims to get you back on his side "

"Lyns…"

"Look I need to get going…"Lynsey began stating then her attention to her watch, " It's 11:45 now and I have five minutes to get to work." She said pushing Ste out the door. She locked the door and turn back to face Ste.

"Wait…what time is it?" Ste asked.

"11:45, why?"

"Shit! I'm late for work." He stated as he made his way down the stairs and toward Chez Chez.

Lynsey let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God." She muttered under her breath and head down the stairs.

**Back at Chez Chez**

Ste quickly ran up the stair to come face to face with Warren.

"Warren…uh…"Ste said as he took a step down to open the gap between him and his boss.

"About time you show up, Ratboy." Warren stated while moving out of Ste's way so that he could enter the bar.

"I'm sorry I know I'm late…"

"Try an hour and fifty minutes late."

"It won't happen again." Ste stated softly.

Warren laughs, "You damn right it won't cause if you think you still have a job here. You're sadly mistaken."

"Are…are you firing me?"

" Pretty smart for an ex-barman."

"You can't…can't do that!"

"Like hell I can't. Last time I check I own this club."

" You can't fire me. You only own half the club you still need Cheryl and Brendan's approval."

Warren laughs again, "You lover boy is in jail, and while as for Cheryl she only owns a small portion of this club leaving me with the finally say so."

"I need this job. I have two kids to feed and rent to pay."

"Well, you didn't seem to worry about that. Show up late in all."

"I…(he sighs)…something came up….you see…"

"Look, I don't care if Lady Gaga herself wanted to speak to ye. You didn't show up on time for the three times this month."

"I know …but I had good…"

"Excuses? I'm done with them I have a club to run and I don't need ye to waste my time."

" It won't happen again, Warren, if you just give me another chance." Ste said stated.

Warren laughs angrily, "This whole small hurt boy may work on Brady, but unfortunaey for I don't sleep with blokes. Now get the hell out of MY club before I get real angry!" he stated inched closer to Ste. Ste in return started backing away from the older man.

"Did ye hear me GET OUT OF HERE!" Warren yelled at his ex-barman. Ste quickly made his way down the stairs and out the door.

**3 hours later Hay/Barnes Flat**

Amy entered the house to find the kids on the living room floor coloring together, and Ste in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. Amy walked into the kitchen and put the hand fill bags of groceries on the counter.

"Ste?" she questioned.

"Hiya." Ste stated from the sink as he put the last dish on the drying rack '_crap' _he thought to himself

" What are you doing home so early?"

" …Warren let me go early." He lied as he turned to face his best friend.

"Warren…as in Warren Fox?"

"Yeah and?"

"Nothing it just…I don't know…it doesn't sound like something Warren would do."

" What can I say he told me to leave so I did." _'It's not a complete lie he did tell me to leave." He thought to himself. _

"Well that was nice of him."

"Yeah…"Ste began to say before Amy interrupted him.

"Mm…Ste? There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah," he asked as he began unpacking the groceries right as Lee walked in.

"Guess who's home!" he sang out hoping for to get a reaction from his future stepchildren, but instead they continued coloring.

"Hiya Babe," Amy said with a big smile as she walked over to give him a kiss.

"Hey Lee." Ste said while continued to put the groceries away

"Oh Hiya…I… uh…I saw Cheryl on my way here."

"Really?" he asked half listening.

" I'm sorry you lost you job, mate." Lee said.

Ste stopped die in his tracks.

"You what?" Amy asked in shock

**The Alley of The Dog**

"Silas?" Lynsey called out.

No answer. "Damn it, Silas where the hell are you?" she yelled this time.

"Lynsey, Dear, you don't have to shout."

"Well it's about time you showed up."

"Sorry, Dear, it seems that I lost track out time."

"Lost track of time? Silas you called me three hours ago."

"Haven't you ever heard the old saying _all good thing are worth the wait_?"

"Okay, now that you kept me waiting for these past three hours what do you want?"

"It is Brendan's mate…Stephen."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on <strong>_**'When I'm Gone'**_

**Warren takes a trip to see 'Brendo' in jail. What is Foxy's real motive in visiting Brendan?**

**Then, Ste finds out just how hard it is to find work.**

**Meanwhile, Amy and Lee started plan for their future, but does include Mr. Hay?**

**Back at the jail trouble is cooking after Foxy's appearances.**

**Later, with his new target picked Silas invites Lynsey to play in a sick new game. **_**"You have until midnight Halloween night, Lynsey, Dear. Good Luck."**_

**All this and more on the next **_**'When I'm Gone'**_

Stay tuned. ; D

Tell me what you think of the chapter and what you think is going to happen next?


	4. Chapter Four Believe

**(A.N.): **School starts for me on the 17th of January so I'm no sure if I'll be able to update soon. I'll try me best to get Beastly update soon too, but until then enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four Believe<strong>

"What about Ste?" Lynsey asked.

" I hear that Mr. Brady has been talking to him about me…" Silas simply stated.

"What's wrong, Silas? You afraid Ste may know something?"

"Dear, I know everything that he knows. I just don't want him poking his nose into my business that's all."

"Look, I tried my best to get Ste off the topic, but he's a big boy I can't make him forget about it."

"Are you sure that little performance you put on earlier was your best?

"What do you mean _performance_?"

"At your flat." He said with a smirk on his face.

" Well, that wasn't a performance, Silas… I'm trying my best to keep him away from you."

"That's good to know, Dear. Remember though…I…See…Everything. So don't try and play games with me."

"I don't know what you want me to do, Silas."

"Keep. Stephen Hay. Out of my business. 'Cause if you don't you'll have only yourself to blame." Silas threatened.

"You know if you go after him you won't be able to make it out of this in one piece."

"Try me. If you think I'm frighten by Brendan Brady. I'm not, plus he's going to be in prison for a very long time."

"If I didn't know any better I would say your beginning to let your guard down."

Silas didn't respond instead he flashed a polite smile to the young woman, "Have a good day, Dear." He said before walking away.

**Hay/Barnes Flat**

"You were fired?" Amy exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot, Lee." Ste stated.

"Hey don't blame, Lee. Mister _'I got the rest of the day off._'"

"…I'm not blaming him, Ames. I just wish he would have kept his mouth shut."

"Sorry, mate." Lee stated.

"Lee, do not apologize to him. He's the one that lied."

"Technically, I didn't lie. Warren did tell me to leave."

"Yeah? Well ya left out the part were he said you're fired!"

" Amy, look I'm sorry. I was…going to tell you, but…"

"But what?"

"I wanted to see if I could find new work before I told you, and I didn't want to worry ya."

Amy didn't say anything.

"So I'm sorry…(sigh)…something came up earlier this morning and I ended up loosing track of time, and then I ended up being about an hour and a half late to work." Ste explained.

"Wait… what came up that made you loose track of time?" Amy asked.

"Um…I went … to see Brendan."

"You what?"

"Went to see Brendan, yeah."

"What happened?"

"I'll leave you two alone so that you can talk." Lee said jumping into the conversation.

"Lee, you don't have you go it's fine."

"No it's okay I'll just take the kids to the park so you guys can talk." Lee stated.

"Thank you." Amy said with a loving smile.

"Alright kids, get your jackets cause uncle Lee taking you guys to the PARK!" Lee said cheerfully to the kids. After Lee and the children had left, Amy turned her attention to Ste.

"So what happened with Brendan? What did he say to you?"

"…(Sigh)…The same thing that he said in the letters he sent me. He also told me that Silas Blissett is the real murderer and that he setting Brendan up."

"Silas? As in Heidi Costello's Dad?"

"Yeah."

"And do you believe him?"

**Prison 3:45 p.m.**

Brendan walks into the visitor room for the second time to see Warren sitting at the table directly in front of him. He walks over and takes a seat across for the man.

"Foxy, now what do I owe the pleasure?" Brendan asked with a faint smile.

"What? Can a man just go to a prison to visit a mate."

"Yeah, but what's your excuse?"

Warren laughs, "Cute, see that's what's missing from the club. Your charm." He states as he leans in closer to Brendan.

"What do you want, Foxy?" Brendan asked.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Remember a couple of months ago when you asked me for _help_."

"How could I forget?"

"Well… I may have had a change of heart."

"Highly doubt that."

"Fine. Let me put it this way then. You have something I want and I have something you want." Warren whispered to Brendan.

"Now, what in God's earth could I have that you would want, Foxy?"

"Two words. Chez. Chez."

"The Club?"

"Yup. If you sign the club over to me you'll get your freedom." Warren softly stated.

**Hay/Barnes Flat**

"Ste, it's a yes or no question… do you think Brendan is telling the truth?"

"Amy, it's not that simple…(Sighs) I think… he maybe telling the truth."

" What do you mean maybe, Ste? I mean are you one hundred percent sure this isn't just one of Brendan's games?"

" It probably is, but he told me if I didn't believe them that I should go and talk to Lynsey."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, but she was acting funny. I didn't get anything out of her."

" Ste, I don't think you should get involved with this."

"I don't know if I have a choice."

" What do you mean you don't have a choice? You always have a choice. Just don't get involved because if you do I have a bad feeling it's not going to end well for you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me alright and I don't really want to get into this right now…I need to focus on finding a new job."

Brendan continued laughing uncontrollably.

" Did I say something funny?"

"No I'm just laughing at the fact that you really think I'd sell my shares of the club to you."

"Who said anything about selling."

"So you think I'm going to give you my shares for nothing?"

"Not for nothing. For your freedom." Warren explained with a smile.

"Go to Hell, Foxy." Brendan stated as he got up and headed towards the guard so that he could return to his cell.

"Brady." Warren called out with a devilish smile across his face.

Brendan turns and faces Warren, "If you change your mind. You know how to get a hold of me."

Brendan didn't respond instead he followed one of the guards back to his cell. The moment Brendan left Warren's sight; he got up from the table and left the building. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

'_Hello?' the voice on the line answered._

"It's me. Brady refused my offer you know what that means.'

'_I'm not sure about this, Warren.'_

"Good thing I'm not paying you to be sure. If you want the money do as I say. You got me!"

'_Of course I want the money. It's just I could loose my job if my boss found out."_

" Leave your boss to me."

"_Okay fine…its... just I need the money by tonight.'_

"Stop worrying you'll get it." Warren stated before hanging the phone up. After he hung up the phone, he stuffed it back into his pocket and then made his way to his car.

After getting an ear full for her boss about the many absences. Lynsey was ready for a couple of glasses of white wine and a nice bubble bath hoping she could forget the whole day ever happened. She made her way up the stairs leading to her flat and headed toward the front door.

She unlocked the door and made her way into the family room. To see a clock with a note attached to it sitting on the kitchen table, she walks over and picks it up. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The game of chance awaits you._

"What?" Lynsey questioned.

"Hello, Dear." A voice stated causing Lynsey to jump. She turns to see Silas standing right behind her.

"Silas, what the hell are you doing here?" Lynsey asked while trying to stay calm.

"I came to see how you liked my gift, Lynsey."

"A clock? I don't get it."

" I have been doing a lot of thinking, you really have been a good sport these past few months, and I thought why not give you a chance to prove to everyone your right."

"Really and how exactly am I supposed to that?"

" I'll give you a deadline to figure out whose next."

"What are you talking about?"

"My next mark of course."

Lynsey's breathing began to speed up.

"You have your suspect all you need now is the who."

"You want me to guess who your next victim is? That's even sick for you, Silas."

"Lynsey, you don't have a choice if you don't play the game a person's blood will be on your hands."

"(Sighs)…when am I supposed to figure all this out by?"

"You have until midnight Halloween night at Chez Chez, Dear. Good Luck. You'll need it." Silas said with a devilish smile. He then made his way towards and out the front door.

**Brendan's Prison Cell 12:45 a.m.**

Brendan laid awake staring at the roof. All of a sudden his cell door opened he looked over to see two muscular men covered in tattoos entering the cell. Brendan got up from his bed, "How did I know he would do something like this." He asked himself.

"What are you talking about?" One of the men asked.

"Just I know why ye here."

"It's nothing personal, mate. Its just a job for us." The second man answered.

"Good to know."

The two men lunged toward Brendan, each pulling the arms back with their hand formed into fists met with Brendan's face and stomach. Brendan in return pushed the two men away from him and punched one straight in the face knocking him out.

The last man standing continue punching and kicking Brendan until he fell to the ground, before the man could get another hit in Brendan grabs the man's leg and pulled it out causing the him to fall. Brendan pulled all his strength together and got up from the ground.

He grabs the man by the neck pulling him up off the ground and pins him against the wall.

"Tell Warren Fox. It's going to take a lot more than a couple punk assess like you two to make me do what he wants." He stated as grips down harder on the man's neck causing the man to gasp for air.

Just then a group of officers came running in pulling Brendan off the other man, " Get a medic down here now." One officer called out.

One officer pick up his radio, " Code 211 is taken care of. We have a code 22 one inmate down. Requesting Medic to Cell 223521"

"It was self defense." Brendan stated as the officers put handcuffs on him.

"Shut it you." One officer stated as they removed Brendan and the man out of the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on <strong>_**'**__**When I'm Gone**_**'**

**After a fight breaks out Brendan is put into isolation.**

**Amy finally reveals her news to Ste, but will she get the reaction she was looking for?**

**Lynsey tries to remain calm as the deadline to Silas's game approaches, but with little to no clues will she be able to figure out who Silas's next victim is?**

**Meanwhile, Ste struggles to come to terms with Amy's news and with the fact of Brendan needing his help. Will Ste able to pull himself together for the ones he loves?**

**Later, with Warren's plan heading south new information gets him to rethink his next move.**

**All this and more on the next **_**'**__**When I'm Gone**_**'**

Stay tuned. ; D

Tell me what you think of the chapter and what you think is going to happen next?


End file.
